Don't Rain On My Parade (Santana)
Für die Version von Rachel aus den Episoden Alles steht auf dem Spiel oder Am Ende aller Kräfte siehe Don't Rain On My Parade Don't Rain On My Parade ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der fünften Staffel, Falsche Freunde, und wird von Santana gesungen. Da sie der Meinung ist, in New York fehl am Platz zu sein, weil sie noch nichts erreicht habe, beschließt Santana als Rachels Zweibesetzung in "Funny Girl" vorzusprechen und singt den Song bei ihrer Audition. Rupert ist begeistert, erst Recht von der Tatsache, dass sie und Rachel zusammen zur High School gingen und Mitbewohnerinnen sind und macht sie später zur Zweitbesetzung. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical/Film Funny Girl, das erstmals 1964 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Santana: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mr. Arnstein Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Trivia *Rachel sang den Song bereits zweimal in der Serie. Einmal in Alles steht auf dem Spiel und später noch einmal in Am Ende aller Kräfte. Jedoch wurde nur die erste Version auch veröffentlicht. *Etwas von der Choreographie von Rachels Version wurde für diese Performance verwendet. *Das ist der zweite Song, der zuerst in Staffel Eins veröffentlicht wurde und dann in der fünften von einem anderen Charakter wieder gesungen wurde. Der erste war I'll Stand By You, den zunächst Finn in Balladen sang und dann Mercedes in The Quarterback. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez